Midnight Castle Quests
Midnight Castle Quests There are two types of Quests in Midnight Castle. The first, Character Quests, are how Players gain experience, open new Areas, HOPs, Zoom Zones and Features, learn about the Characters, and advance in the game. The second, Gnome Quests, are how Players can gain Items, Pet Medallions, and Gold Coins. 'Characters Quests' The Player is given the first Character Quest by Professor Pinfeathers to help orient Players to the elements of game play and the new reality of Midnight Castle. When there is an active Character Quest, there will be a small icon of the Character's head on the left side of the main screen. Clicking on the icon will reveal the steps needed to complete the Character Quest. Often the Character will give a Quest to speak with and help another Character. Completing the second Character's Quest will complete the Quest for the Character who gave it, but the Player must 'talk' (that is click on) the icon (or the character except for Professor Pinfeathers who only shows in icon form on the left of the screen -- he has no Area location) in order to officially complete the Quest and gain the rewards. For example: Professor Pinfeathers asks you to help Anabel find an Item she lost. Talking with Anabel reveals the conditions for a new Character Quest for her. Finding the Item she's asking for, and talking with Anabel again completes her Quest to find her Item, giving the player the rewards for Anabel's Quest, and completing Professor Pinfeather's Quest to help Anabel. Talking with Professor Pinfeathers again gives the player the rewards for completing his quest to help Anabel. Characters have a very dramatic and lovely rayed light effect when they have Quests to give. There will be an exclamation point (!) above the head of a Character in his or her Area who has an available Quest, or a question mark (?) if the Player is already on a Quest for that Character. 'Gnome Quests' The Gnomes do not currently have a position on an Area as the Characters do -- in this way they behave exactly as Professor Pinfeathers does. Gnome Quests are different from Character Quests in a few key ways. First, Gnome Quests do not give experience. Second, they come in cycles, that is the Gnome's Icon is surrounded by a sectioned semi-circle. Each section is a different Quest. Third, Gnome Quests are on timers. In general it appears the timer expires at Midnight on the Player's local time. It is possible to complete more than one Gnome Quest cycle in a single day. If a Player completes a Gnome Quest cycle a new Gnome Quest is granted. Gnome Quests are the only way to gain Pet Medallions, which are needed to craft some of the Pets. The Player gains more Pet Medallions on the longer Quests, but these tend to take longer and require more Resources, too. Just because a Player has been given a Gnome Quest does not mean that Player needs to complete that Quest. Some of the Gnome Quests require a good deal of crafting in the Laboratory, which can deplete a Player's Inventory and Gold Coins. There is no downside to declining to play a Gnome Quest (other than losing out on a chance to gain Pet Medallions). When a Gnome Quest cycle is completed (all parts of the semi-circle have been filled in) the Gnome's icon disappears and a Treasure Chest appears. The Items in the Treasure Chest seem to be better for the longer quests. Any Gold Chests that are gained from a Gnome Quest DO NOT COUNT toward the Treasure Hunter Achievement. Category:Midnight Castle Quests